Surviving a Zombie Apocalypse, by Blaine Anderson and Sam Evans
by Empty Pen Name
Summary: When a zombie apocalypse begins, Blaine is saved by Sam, and taken on of the last remaining camps of survivors. Blaine and Kurt get back together, but Sam is depressed at the loss of his family, and distant from the both of them. The three of them strike up an odd friendship, with the rest of the group as well, and learn to depend on each other for survival, and as a family.
1. The Beginning

Blaine woke up as if it was any ordinary day, grooming and dressing himself, and so he headed towards the stairs. He heard a shudder-worthy groan coming from downstairs and saw blood. He immediately grabbed a baseball bat from his brother's old room, and went down to fight any intruder, but what he saw was much worse than he ever could have expected.

His father's head lay on the floor, bits of flesh torn away, and the body nowhere to be seen, excepting several large bones that lay scattered around the room. His mother however was at the end of the room, her back turned, appearing to be conversing with a strange pale man with... _blood_ on his face, chewing on something, with several human-looking bite-marks on his arm. _Oh shit,_ Blaine thought, his eyes widening. _That's a zombie!_

Without thinking, Blaine yelled to his mother, "MOM! Run!" As she turned around, he realized the horrible truth. His mother was a zombie. Then with another pang, he realized something else. His mother was going to kill him. The two zombies lurched towards him at jogging speed, their mouths agape, and their hands reaching out towards him...

The last thing Blaine saw before he blacked out was a familiar blond bursting into the room and slashing twin katanas across the necks of the creatures. Similarly, his last thought was, _What the hell?..._

_zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson!? Are you okay? Don't die, I _forbid_ you to die!"

Blaine smiled at the hysterical voice and opened his eyes, reaching up to take Kurt's hand and saying, "Don't be silly, Kurt. Why would I die?"

Kurt looked over Blaine at the figure who had just come into the room.

"He doesn't remember, does he?" Sam Evans remarked.

Kurt shook his head.

Sam strode towards them at an even pace and said to Blaine, "I'm going to break it to you as lightly as I can. Look out that window, Blaine."

Blaine did as he was told, and a sight of carnage met his eyes as he looked down at the streets of Lima from their perch high in the Town Center. People screaming as they ran through the streets from one zombie, only to be chased and eaten by another.

Blaine's current thought echoed the thought he had before passing out. _What the hell?_ When he voiced this thought, it was met with a cold voice that Blaine didn't recognize coming from Sam.

"We're one of several remaining camps around Lima. In the five camps, there are less than two hundred survivors total. We're in the middle of a zombie apocalypse, Blaine. The quicker you accept that, the quicker you can learn to survive. And if you don't learn, well, I don't think I need to explain what could happen." Sam strode out of the room, angrily walking down the hall outside.

Blaine stared after him, and then turned to Kurt, standing up, and saying to him, "What can I do to help?"


	2. The Blank Wall

_**Since I didn't mention it before, this is set mid-season three. Let me know if I screw up.**_

Blaine stared at the blank wall. His parents were dead. The world was overrun by zombies. What the hell? It was still implausible. He couldn't fully grasp the magnitude of the situation, and he knew it. He thought back to what Sam said, about the survivors. He had come back the next day, after storming out of Blaines room, and explained a little bit more. No one knew what exactly the cause was, but it could be spread by bite. Anyone who died also became a zombie unless the usual methods of zombie-killing were inflicted on the body. He thought back to Sam's breakdown of the outbreak as he knew it.

_'You were lucky Kurt had your address, and made us come after you. If not, judging by how things were going when we got there, you wouldn't be here with us. Well, not alive, anyway. The ones who came to your house were me, Mercedes, Puck, and Quinn. The other glee mambers here are Mike, Santana, Brittany, and, as you know, Kurt._

_'Tina is- well, was a zombie. Finn was heading here, but got eaten. We couldn't find Rachel or Artie. We assume the worst. The parents that made it are Mike's mom and Kurt's dad, that we know of. We also have your Warbler buddy Sebastian, as well as Jesse St. James._

_'We don't know what the situation is in the rest of the world, because the internet is down. But, that alone is not encouraging. Still, it could be just in the US. Hopefully, anyway. But even if it isn't, there had better be somewhere to go, because we can't stay here long. Yes, moving is dangerous, but staying put is much worse. If we don't leave, they'll eventually realize that we're one of their only remainging food sources. I'm not saying we're not good enough to take down zombies, but they would come at us with all they had, once they realized that we're all they have left. And not just a few of them. All of them.'_

Blaine shivered. He knew Sam was right, of course. But when? Blaine couldn't wait until tomorrow, when he would get toleave the stuffy room. He had been confined there since he got to the headquarters, just because they decided they had to make sure he hadn't gotten infected. He saw their logic, but that didn't make him any less anxious to get out. Tomorrow he would picck weapons, get briefed, and receice a half an hour of training each from their self-appointed experts. Blaine wanted to go to sleep, and had tried numeroues times. He couldn't, though, however much he tried. The door was locked when he had tried it, so he just sat down back on the little cot and stared at the blank wall. Zombie invasion? No problem. Blaine could handle it. He hoped.

_**Good? Bad? Awesome? Leave a review!**_


End file.
